The Floral Blossom Alchemist
by Strawberry-Bliss
Summary: Aysa Lockhart is the newest State Alchemist. Appointed by Mustang, she is forced to join Ed and Al on their search for the Stone. However along the way, Aysa learns that the road to finding the Philosopher's Stone is a perilous journey.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, but fill free to give me any pointers! So… uh… here ya go.**

**Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FILE A LAWSUIT AGAINST ME! ALL I OWN IS AYSA LOCKHART!!**

Chapter one: The Meeting

"Aurgh! I am so late! Mustang told me to meet him at HQ by 12:00 and it's already freakin' 12:05! Now I'm gonna hafta listen to him lecture me over and over about being on time and- oh, just forget it!"

An angry and nervous brown haired girl with a gray beanie tried to calm her nerves down by taking a slow and deep breath. Once she was through, she took a moment to examine her surroundings: alot of cars, alot of buildings, alot of people. Only one place fit this description: Amestris. She took out a map from her pocket that was given to her by Mustang, who knew she would need it.

"Ok, lets see... I made a right already, so now I make a...left? No, right, right? No! That's not right! It's left, then left again, and then - aurgh! I give up!"

The girl angrily balled up the map and unexpectedly threw it at the head of a middle aged man walking by.

"Hey!"

"Oh!" the girl waved her arms in defense, "Sorry, my bad!"

With a final glare from the man, he walked away. The girl heaved sighed. Aysa Lockhart, A.K.A, the "Floral Blossom Alchemist," was queen of no sense in direction. Tell her to go four blocks away while giving her the exact directions in literally how many steps she should take, and chances are she would end up in some random place that is atleast five miles away from where she should be. But that wasn't all she was pathetic at. Math is considered a foriegn language to her, she doesn't like alot of sweets, and her hieght - well, lets just say it wasn't the height of a normal thirteen year old. But that didn't bother her one bit, actually. The only thing that bothered her right now, was the fact that she didn't know where the heck she was. All Aysa knew, was that she was somewhere in Amestris... atleast, she _hoped _she was still in Amestris. Asking for directions was definately out of the question. Last time she came here (and of course, landed in this same situation), people kept on walking by and minding thier own business.

Aysa crossed her arms in deep thought for a moment, until her head slumped down in defeat, "I'm having a bad day."

She stayed like that until her eyes were caught on a beautiful velvet rose tucked carefully in her pant's pocket on the opposite side of where her map use to be. She took it out and held it in front of her steel blue-gray eyes, murmuring low enough for no one passing by to hear, "Times like this, I wish you were here, mom." Aysa was very protective of the rose, rarely letting anyone touch it. Common sense told her to be cautious, though, because it was the only thing left of her mother. Reality kicked back in as she realized she was running behind schedule. 

"Alright. Unless I want to hear one of Mustang's lectures, I better think of a way to get to HQ. And fast."

Aysa gently tucked her rose back into her pocket and went into another deep thought. She thought until after moment, she finally had an idea! She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it before. Typical Aysa! She snapped her gloved fingers, "I've got it!" She ran to the edge of the sidewalk and held out her thumb,

"Taxi!"

* * *

Thirteen year old Edward Elric walked down Eastern Headquater's hallway with hands in his pockets and looking irratable. Beside him was his brother, Alphonse, who - being that his soul was in a suit of amour - clanked with every step he took. It had been two months since Roy moved from Central to Eastern Headquaters, and in response to his order, the Elrics had come to meet him in his office. 

"What does he want with me now? Doesn't he have anything better to do besides hitting on women and harassing me?"

Al tried to compose his brother before it got any worse, "Brother, calm down. He probably just wants to give you another assignment."

Ed and Al stopped when they arrived at the door to Mustang's office.

Ed took in a deep breath, "I highly doubt that, Al. Highly doubt it." And with that said, Ed knocked on the door. Second's later came a reply,

"Come in."

Like an obedient dog of the Military, Ed opened the door and walked in, followed by Al. A young man with raven hair looked up from his paper work as Ed and Al strolled up to his desk, a sure sign of annoyance written all over Ed's face.

The man just smiled cooly, "Ah, Fullmetal. I've been expecting you." Roy Mustang used his nonchalant tone, and in response, Ed used his aggravated tone,

"Cut the crap, Colonel. What do you want?"

"Brother!" Al spoke, but Roy raised his hand, reassuring him that everything was under control,

"It's ok, Al. It's partly because of that attitude that I've decided to take this action."

Ed raised an eyebrow at this comment, "What 'action?'"

Roy rested his chin on his palm before he answered, "Fullmetal, in order to keep you better in line, I've decided to assign you a partner."

A freaky moment of silence filled the air, until...

"WHAT?!?"

Rage formed from the bottom of Ed's boots, and traveled a short distance to the single strand of hair sticking up from his head.

Al sweatdropped, "Brother, please."

Roy on the other hand, saw this as an amusing sight. He smirked calmly, "You heard me Fullmetal. I think it's a good idea."

"What in the world made you think that giving me a partner was considered a good idea?!"

"You'll be surpised in how many things you and Aysa Lockhart have in common. One is that both of you are the same age, and the other being that both of you have automail. Besides, she just joined the Military as a State Alchemist and I think it'll be good for her to have someone who's been in for a while to show her how things work."

Ed concentrated on the part where a girl's name came in and blocked everthing else out, "Aysa? You mean a GIRL?!"

"Come to think of it, she should've been here by now." Roy mumbled to himself, not caring that Ed was just about to jump over Roy's desk in anger and do heaven knows what, had it not been for Al holding him back.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING PARNTERING ME UP WITH SOME ROOKIE ALCHEMIST, BETTER YET, A GIRL THAT PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SQUAT ABOUT ALCHEMY!?!"

"Brother! Stop it!" Al tried in vain to cool Ed down. It wasn't until when a knock came from the door did Ed stop his rantings to turn his attention to the entrance as did everyone else.

"Come in." Roy answered.

The door opened and Ed and Al examined the girl that came into the office. She had peach skin with steel blue-gray eyes. Her short brown hair was slightly flipped, and she had a gray beanie on her head. She wore a white tank top that slightly showed her stomach with a sky blue tank top that was a little less shorter than the white top. A gray mini jacket was the final layer of clothing on her torso. From the waist down, she was dressed in sandy colored cargo pants with a white belt that was tilted and didn't go through any of the pant's loops.The girl had on black boots as the last thing she sported. At a closer glance, the Elrics noticed that a velvet rose in full bloom was placed in the girl's pocket as she marched forward. She had the same irrated look Ed had as she came up to Mustang's desk.

"Mustang, we need to have a talk about your map skills."

**Authors Note:Well, there's the story for ya. So, how was it? Like I said, please fill free to give me some pointers. This is my first fanfic, and I need a little help. Just please don't be mean about it. **

**Atlgurl gone and out! ;P**


	2. The two so called, partners

**Hey everybody! ATLgurl here with your next chapter of Floral Blossom Alchemist!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just Aysa Lockhart.**

Chapter Two: The so called, "partners"

"So, Floral Blossom, you've finally decided to show up."

Aysa completely overlooked the fact that she wasn't the only person in the room as she retorted at Mustang's laid-back voice,

"What do you mean 'finally decided to show up?!' It's because of your stupid piece trash you called a 'map' that I took so freakin' long getting here!"

"Nonetheless, you came...late."

Aysa rolled her eyes, knowing that she lost this battle, "Whatever.Why'd you call me here, anyway? Besides to annoy me?"

Roy ignored the last part as he commenced the introduction of the Elric brothers, "Floral Blossom, meet Edward Elric. Otherwise, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother, Alphonse." Aysa slightly tilted her head, since she never knew anyone but her and Roy were in the room. She turned and saw a golden-blonde haired boy with a suit of amour towering atleast three feet over him. And of course, common sense told her that the title "Fullmetal" would belong to someone who actually was full metal.

"Fullmetal? Wow, the people sure weren't joking when they named you, huh? So how'd you get in that amor, anyway?" She was talking to Al, while beating on his amour

Al waved his hands in front of him, "Sorry, but I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is." Al pointed at Ed, and in return, Aysa traced his humongous index finger to the short boy in a red cloak. She looked dumbfounded at him for a moment, then redirected her eyes bitterly at Roy,

"You're kinding me. This _fun-sized miniature short-stack_ here is the so called, 'famous Fullmetal Alchmist?'"

Ed snapped.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BLOOD CELL THAT YOU CAN BARELY SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed thrashed in place and raged as his brother held him back.

Aysa made a face at him before retorting, "I never said that you shrimp!"

"You're one to talk! You're shorter than me!" Ed's gloved hand leveled with his height, then he hovered it over Aysa's head, making it in fact true what he said. Through some amazing miracle, someone was actually shorter than him! Even if it was by an inch!

"Well, maybe if it wasn't for that strand of hair sticking straight up from your head, things would be different!" Aysa pushed Ed's hand down and made it rank around Ed's height - excluding his strand of hair. Ed and Aysa were actually about the same hieght. Aysa crossed her arms, but didn't say a word. The smile that was imprinted on her face was enough to tell Ed a big fat, "See, shorty? We're the exact same height!"Ed gritted his teeth and was about to say something back, when Roy cut in,

"Floral Blossom, I just got through with telling Edward that both of you have more in common than most of the State Alchemist around here: both of you joined the Military at a young age, and both of you have automail due to an 'accident.' But one thing I did fail to mention, is that both of you are searching for the same thing."

Aysa began quizzically, "What? You mean the-"

Roy nodded before she finished. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Why are you looking for the Philosopher's Stone? And what type of accident is he talking about?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"I have my reasons and it's none of your business. " she replied as a short answer.

Ed glared at her still suspicious, but brushed it off as Roy continued.

"So I've made my decision final. Floral Blossom, Fullmetal, as of today and so on, you two are offically partners. Any assignments from now on will be done together by you two unless I say so otherwise."

" What?!"

"No way! I'm not partnering up with her! Who's to think that she won't go running around screaming her head off if she breaks a nail?"

"That's highly doubtful," Roy replied, "seeing how Aysa is an excellent alchemist. She could even rival at your level."

Ed scoffed, "Please. I'd like to see her put a dent in my automail."

"That won't be the only thing that I'll put a dent in." she replied.

"What'd you say?!" Ed blasted.

"You heard me, short-stack!"

"Stop. Callin'. Me. A. SHORT-STACK!"

And with that, the pair continued to argue...and argue more...and argue some more. Al tried to stop them, but no one seemed to be able to break up the pair. No one except for Roy Mustang, that is,

"That's enough!!"

That certainly got the two's attention, because after that, Ed and Aysa's argument was brought to an abrupt halt. Once Roy achieved order again, he continued,

"Now like I said, my decision is final and I don't want to here another word about it. Is that clear?"

Nobody answered.

"I said, 'IS THAT CLEAR'?" Roy emphasized.

Ed and Aysa turned their faces away, but answered as one, "Yes sir."

Pleased that he atleast got that, Roy sat back down and as the last word, replied, "Good. Now, you're dismissed."

And the two alchemist and the suit of amour left the room, with concluding glares being traded from Ed and Aysa.

* * *

Aysa, alone, was walking down the halls of Eastern Headquaters, showing displeasure about Roy and her new so called, "partner," Edward. 

"I can't belive that guy! I swear, if I didn't work under him, I would've probably killed him by now! Of all the guys here, he had to partner me up with Ed!" Aysa groaned, "I really am having a bad day." She then turned when she heard a familiar voice call to her,

"Hey, rookie!"

It was Ed.

"And it just got worse," she managed to escape from her mouth before she fully gave her attention to Ed and his brother who approached her.

"What do you want?" she asked irrated.

Ed glared at the girl, "Aysa, was it?"

"Yeah. And?"

Ed lifted up his automailed arm and smirked, "You say you can make a dent on my automail?"

"That's right." her facial expressions were regular, but her voice sounded interested in what Ed was about to say.

"Well, lets see if we can put that theory to the test. Why don't you and me have a little sparing match with alchemy." All of the sudden, Aysa's bad day seemed to be getting a tad bit more interesting.

"Brother, I don't think-" Al tried to finish his sentence, but Aysa cut him off with a more careless voice she had ever used that day with a cocky grin etched across her face.

"Ok, sure."

"Are you sure, Aysa?" Al raised, surprised that she would take the challenge so easily.

"Why not? Seeing how there's nothing else to do. This might be the only fun thing I'll have today. So, where are we going to meet?"

"At the open field behind headquarters. I'm sure you can find your way there, unless, you need a map for that, too." Ed taunted

"Naw, think I'll manage. Seeing how this is something I'm actually looking forward to."

Then, with that comment said, Ed turned to leave, before heaving one last remark, "I hope you're as good as Roy says, 'cause when we spar on that field, I'm not holding back."

"I wouldn't like it any other way." Aysa shot back cooly.

**So, uh, there's the second chapter. I kinda rushed, though, so tell me if I have any grammer issues. I'm kinda stuck on chapter 3, though, since I'm not good at fighting scenes.(- -')**

**ATLgurl gone and out!**


	3. Fullmetal vs Floral Blossom

**Thanks for the 3 updates!**

**Might seem like it's not alot for some authors-**

**Daisy: Or for some people...**

**but for a new one, it's an accomplishment!!!!!**

**Hayate Izumi -** Thanks 4 being my 1st reviewer!

**Alphonse and I -** Thanks 4 taking an interest in the story! I hope u enjoy it.

**Starry Dreams of Other Worlds-** Thank you 4 the review 2!!! I'll try to keep that tip in mind!!

**So, since I have 3 people who are counting on me, I shall begin this new chapter! And the one after that, and the one after that, AND THE ONE AFTER THAT, AND-**

**Daisy and Delilah: CHILL!!**

**...sorry...**

**anyway, here u go. It might not be so good though, since like I said, I suck at fighting scenes. ToT**

**Declaimer: I do own Fullmetal Alchemist. Psych!!! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter 3: Fullmetal vs. Floral Blossom

As promised, Ed, Al, and Aysa all met together behind the field at Eastern Headquaters to carry out there sparing match. Once they arrived at the field, Ed and Aysa both geared up. Ed removed his cloak and did warm ups as Aysa, a couple of meters across from him, warmed up too. Once finished, Al began to explain the rules,

"Alright, this is a sparing match, and anything goes. Including the use of alchemy, combat skills, and anything else you can think of. I'll be the judge of this match and will decide who wins. But remember, this is a sparing match, not a fight. So do not use any type of violent behavior when sparing.Ok, ED."

"What!? The match didn't even start yet and you're already pointing me out!"

"I've known you to well to know that you have a habit of being rough, brother."

Ed just scoffed as Aysa shook her head in disbelief.

With that said, Al continued, "Now, take your positions."

The pair went into their own fighting stances.

"On your mark,"

As Al began the countdown, Ed thought about his plan of action, '_I know she has automail, so all I need to do is figure on what part of her body it's located. Then, I need to just make sure I avoid any moves she makes with it. Besides that, this match shouldn't last long at all.'_

"Get set,"

'_I might finally be having some fun for a change. It's been awhile since I've ever been this wound up about something. Fullmetal, it's time to show me what you've got. Don't you dare think about disappointing me._'

"Start!"

And the match was on.

Ed was the first to lunge at Aysa with fist clinched. She easily dodged this by pacing back from the hit. Ed staggered to regain balance and Aysa relized her moment to strike. She propelled herself into the air, and came down with a hard kick, beating forces of gravity. At the last moment, Ed blocked it, with his arms. Aysa used his arms as a leaping pad and sprung off him, landing on the soil clean. Ed clapped his hands together and rested them on the ground.The girl cocked her head for a moment before she grasped the fact that blue alchemic light flashed around him. In response, a series of stone spikes hurled at Aysa. She stared shocked, 'You've_ got to be kidding me!_' Without a second thought, the girl swiftly took ahold of her rose. With the rose, she put her hands together and placed them on the ground. As well, blue alchemic light sparked around her. As a result, a series of overlarged, prickled stems that were packed tightly together erupted from the ground. The flower stems towered atleast three feet higher than Al as they protected Aysa from getting hit, with the spikes penetrating the stems. Aysa came from behind her "sheild" and sighed in relief as the boys stood dumbfounded.

"W-wait a minute. You can use alchemy without a circle?" Al stuttered.

"Yeah. And looks like I'm not the only one." Aysa eyed Ed a tad surprised.

"So then that means you-" Ed was purposely interrupted by Aysa before he could finish.

"That's enough chit-chat." Aysa alchemized her rose again. This time, it transformed into a staff that had the stem of another prickled flower swirled around it. With the staff as tall as her, she held it forward waiting for Ed.

"Now quit playing around and lets really get this match started."

Al stepped forward, "Wait, Aysa! I said this is only a sparring match!"

Ed frowned at not being able to continue his question, but also alchemized his arm into his famous blade, "You asked for it."

"Brother! Not you too!"

Ed smirked and replied cooly, keeping his eyes on Aysa, "Relax, Al. We're just having a little friendly competition."

Al sweatdropped. The language the two retorted a moment ago was definately far from "friendly." Al looked down, "Just make sure you guys don't go so hard on each other. Remember, you guys are partners. Not ene-" Al glanced back up, but saw that Ed and Aysa had already begun their match, totally ignoring Al. He sweatdropped again,

"They won't ever listen..."

The match between Ed and Aysa was in full throttle. A combination of alchemy with combat made the battle fierce. Ed threw his alchemized blade straight for Aysa. She ducked and delivered a nasty uppercut with her right fist. It struck directly under his chin with surprisingly powerful force. The end result caused him to fall back unsteadily. He was surprised on how particulary strong that punch was. It was tad to strong to be sent by a regular fist. Something was up with that right arm. He shook it off and eyed Aysa, who was smirking, thinking that this was an early victory for her and that this match was as good as finished. However, Ed just smirked right back. He figured that last punch given to him was to strong to be delivered from a regular fist. The force of the hit had to belong to some type of machinary, more specifically, automail. And with that, Ed concluded that Aysa's right arm was all automail.

"Something funny?" Aysa asked, curious to why Ed had the smug grin.

"Naw. Just think I finally figured you out."

She looked at him quizically, but shrugged and readied her staff. She hurled herself at Ed with her weapon pointed forward.He jumped back to dogde. In swift speed, Aysa came at him again. She swung at him from left to right repeatedly. In return, Ed jumped back to avoid getting hit. Aysa knew that he could only do this so many times, and when it came down to it, she would strike at him when he was most vulnerable. She then swiped at Ed from an upward angle. Here was his chance. He blocked the attack with his automailed arm. In a quick movement, he pushed the staff off him, it flying out of Aysa's grasped. She gasped in alarm. Without warning, Ed lunged his blade at her right arm.

"Brother!! What're you-"

But Al was interrupted by the clashing of metal. He stared shocked at what he saw. Aysa had blocked Ed's move with her forearm, which was automailed. Damage had been done to the arm, though, with it being pierced by Ed's blade. This match was over, with Ed being the winner.

"Y-you knew I had automail this whole time?" Aysa asked still alarmed as Ed removed his blade from her automail and stood up.

He laughed nervously, "Nope! I just took a stab in a random arm to see if it was automailed or not. Good thing it was, though. Cause if it wasn't, boy, would we have a problem!"

She knocked him on the head, "That's not funny!"

A bump formed on his head as he yelled, "I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?!"

"I failed to see where the joke was in that!"

Al sighed at the pair's bickering, but broke it up as he spoke, "So, in that case, I guess Ed wins the match." Ed smirked, boasting with enough pride to fill a bowl. Al then turned to the female alchemist, "You did well, Aysa. Is your arm ok, though?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just need to get it taken to a mechanic. Haven't changed it in forever." she replied while examining her wrecked automail.

"Well, we know friends from our hometown that are mechanics."

Ed raised an eyebrow, not liking where this was going, "And just what're you trying to say, Al?"

"Brother, we can't just leave her automail like that!"

"Al, we don't have time to go back to Resembool."

"But her automail is in no condition to be left alone. It has to be fixed. And you haven't gotten your automail fixed in awhile either, so it might need to be changed. Besides, I'm sure Winry and Aunt Pinako won't mind if we visit."

Ed took a deep breath, "Seriously, Al! How's side are you on?"

"There aren't any sides once it comes to partnership. You guys need to work together as a team, and I'll follow close behind. All for one."

Ed took a moment to take in his older brother's wisdom. As hard as Ed didn't want to admit, Al was right. No matter how much they hated it, Ed and Aysa were partners, whether they liked it or not. Plus, Ed was outnumbered two to one. He had no other choice.

With a final moment to think, Ed sighed in defeat and pouted, "Alright, fine."

"That's it, brother." Al congratulated.

Aysa went to go claim her staff that had changed back into her velvet rose. As she did, it brought up a question that Ed had meant to ask, "Hey, before we leave, answer this for us: how is it that you can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

Al also seemed interested in the answer as he added more to it, "And does it have something to do with the reason to why you have automail on your arm?"

Aysa just paused at them for a moment not knowing what to say or how to respond. She then just answered simply, "I tell you about it later."

Ed and Al looked quizically at her for a moment, before she continued, trying to change the subject, "But I should be asking you the same thing, Ed. And, why're you in a suit of amour, Al? I mean, what if you ever have to go or something?"

Al blushed in embarassment as Ed felt like he was going to fall over.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?!?"

"I was just asking!"

"WELL THERE WAS STILL NO POINT IN ASKING IT!!"

"Calm down, shorty!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME SHORT!!!"

This was the start of a brand new partnership for Edward Elric and Aysa Lockhart.

**Author's Note: It is pretty late... and I am sleepy. I hate this ending, but heck, like I said before, I 'm sleepy! I didn't know how else to end it. I did this story while half asleep, so if something doesn't make since, or there's grammer issues, tell me and I 'll try to fix it ok? Anyway, on the next chapter, Aysa's past is revealed!! So, uh, keep reading - if you want...**

**ATLgurl gone and ...ZZZZZZZZ...**


	4. A Past Revealed

**A/N: Hope everybody had a nice Thanksgiving! I know I did! **

**So anyway, ****I'm updating with this new chapter. This one will mainly be about Aysa's past, so it might be boring. I was bored just writing it, so who knows. **

**But I've been thinking for awhile and I'm not really sure if this should be a EdxOC fic or not. It's complicated if I do either one. If it will be a xOC fic, it's going to be pretty hard since Winry kinda likes Ed. But if I don't, it'll be hard trying to keep Aysa and Ed just friends throughout the entire story. If I figure out how to place a poll on my profile, that will be the first question I ask. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter. **

**Oh! Before I go, this is a special message for Hayate Izumi and 4 Starry Dreams of Other Worlds :**

**Hayate Izumi: Sorry I didn't answer your messages, but I have dial-up, and I think that's the problem. Or maybe it's becuse my computer is just slow?(- -') So I didn't get yours or any other messages until like,11/24, and that really, really sucked, seeing how most of my e-meil messages that came today date back to the 11/19. So again, I'm sooooo sorry for not answering any of your messages. I guess contacting each other by e-mail in the future is out, huh? ( -.-')**

**Starry Dreams of Other Worlds: I just got u're message with the Roy's Thanksgiving fic thingy, and I didn't know!! But u were deicating that 2 me?!? Aw, u shouldn't have!! and...SUPER CEREAL!!!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 4: A Past Revealed

The train station was as busy as ever in East City. The sound of trains departing and arriving overflowed and blended with the bustle of people. It was here where the three alchemist would leave for Resembool.

With suitcases in hand, Ed, Al, and Aysa had boarded a train that was departing for many stops. One that was also including Resembool. When they got on, the first cart was full with people, however the second cart wasn't, and the trio decided seat themselves there. Once settled in, Al turned to Ed who sat across from him,

"So, brother. Do you think Winry and Aunt Pinako will be happy to see us?"

"Yeah, sure," Ed replied coolly as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his seat.

"I wonder if it'll be alright for them to work on my automail," Aysa questioned.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

It was a pause of silence before Al pressed on, "Anyway, how did you get your automail Aysa? And how are you able to do alchemy without a transmutation circle? I know you didn't want to tell us about it before, but still..." Al trailed off before Ed finished his sentence,

"If anytime's a better time to tell us, it's now. So spit it out. And don't give us any crap about explaining it to us later or anything!" Ed cut in.

Aysa groaned. She knew she was as good as trapped. She tried to find one more way to work around the question, but so far, she got nothing. Seeing how there was no other way to do this, she gave up.

"Fine. I'll tell only if you enlighten me a little on why you also have automail and why Al is in that suit of amour all the time. Do that and we have a deal."

Ed thought about it for a moment before a cunning smirk came on his lips. Aysa narrowed her eyes, curious on what that little shrimp was thinking. Al also didn't like the look on his face.

"Sure," Ed replied easily with his cunning smirk now gone.

Aysa raised an eyebrow, surpised that she got an answer from him that quickly, but then lowered it, thinking nothing of it.

She sighed and took off her beanie and set it on her lap, replying lazily before begininng, "Alright. Well, I might as well tell you about my life before I got my automail while I'm reminicing about the past."

As the train began to depart, Aysa began, "I was born in this town called Desmier. There, I lived with my mom, dad, and little brother, Zane."

-------------

_Six year old Aysa ran hastly through the grassy open field. She breathed the crisp air as the wind whipped through her short hair. The sea blue sky was filled with puffy marshmellow clouds, seeming to go with the flow of the wind's breeze. On a beautiful day like this, she usually would lay on the grass and stare at the white carefree clouds. Right now, however, the girl was more concentrated on getting to the flower shop as fast as she could._

_'Mom is going to be so mad at me when I get there! I told her that I would be on time today!' _

_Aysa had soon arrived at a regular red brick house with one lone window that had three tulips in a pot resting on the windowsill. A sign on top of the building had the words,** Florist Shop**, which let Aysa knew she was in the right place. _

_Her mother owned the shop even before Aysa was living. In fact, it had first opened up when Aysa's great-grandmother was born, making it pretty old. But its finely decorated apperance made it look as if it was only three years of age at the most._

_Aysa took a deep breath before she opened the door. A bell on top of the door tinkled in response to her presence, informing her mom that someone had come in. The smell of many different types of flowers hit Aysa in the face as soon as she walked in._

_A young women looked up at Aysa. She wore her hair in a low ponytail with locks hanging loose from both sides of her head, and also having on a straw hat. On the side of the hat, was a beautiful velvet rose that was held in place by a pink lace. Her mother always had the rose around her and it was always in bloom no matter what. Aysa had continuously asked her mom why, but she would always reply, "It's a secret." It wasn't until Aysa was older when her mother finally told her that the rose had been in the family for generations. She said that the rose had belonged to her great-grandmother, and that the rose had a special ability to be able to be in full bloom without water. All it needed was sunlight, and the rose would never grow wilted. Aysa didn't really believe it, but how else could it be explained? _

_Her mom had just got through from checking out flowers for a senior lady that stood across from the counter. A frown came on the mom's face upon just seeing Aysa arrive. The young girl's head fell slightly to try to avoid the glare, but no matter what she did, she could still feel the presence of her mother's look. The senior also turned, but instead gave a heart-warming smile that old people give._

_"Thank you, Cole. And try not to be to hard on the girl," the old lady said with a kind and fragile voice._

_"I'll try," Cole replied back with a smile to the senior. The senior went to leave, but not before giving one last smile to Aysa before she walked out the door. Cole then came up to Aysa with her hands on her hips._

_"Well, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady," she said with a stern voice. __Aysa opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, her mom bent down at her level, "But you can do that later. Right now, I need you to help me with the flowers, ok?"_

_Cole took off her straw hat and placed it on Aysa's head. The hat tilted before Aysa smiled and shook her head rapidly, "Alright!"_

_Cole smiled a motherly smile at Aysa._

-------------

"I use to always love helping my mom taking care of the flowers since the shop wasn't far from where we lived. It wasn't long until I started to study and grow to love flowers. Since my dad was also an alchemist, I started to put the two together. I would start with the simply things. Like transmuting two rose buds into a full blooming rose. And during that time, my little brother would study under me."

-------------

_"No, no! It's not like that, Zane. Here, watch me again."_

_Aysa had drawn a transmutation circle and had tried to show the basics of alchemy to her little brother, Zane, who was four. But so far, it was proving to be a challenge to her him. He and the family cat, Socks, watched intensly as Aysa stepped in and transmuted a small rock into a small rose statue. She beamed on with pride at her work._

_"Wow, sis! You're way better at alchemy that me or anyone else I've meet. I can tell you're going to become the best alchemist in the world."_

_"I wouldn't say that." Aysa ruffled Zane's already messy dark brown hair while smiling. She then continued, "Now, it's your turn. Try to remember what dad and I taught you, ok?"_

_Zane smiled and got to work. He drew a transmutation circle around a rock and placed his hands on it. There was a flash of golden shining light, and then a puff of smoke. Aysa and Zane came into a fit of coughs before they glanced on at where the circle and rock were. Aysa and especially Zane waited anxiously for the extra puffs of smoke to clear to see if Zane had did his first transmutation or not. The smoke cleared and there in front of the siblings was a...rock. Both Zane and Aysa's heads fell as blue lines appeared on top their heads._

_"I still didn't do it..." Zane mumbled in a depressed mood._

_Aysa looked in pity on her brother, "Hey, it's ok. There's always next time."_

_"But I'm never going to be a good alchemist like you are, sis. Why don't we just give up now? It's hopeless."_

_Aysa sighed and abruptedly bonked Zane on the head. Zane yelped in pain and then glared daggers at his older sister, "Hey! What the heck was that for, Aysa!"_

_"What have I told you about giving up? Listen, Zane. First of all, if you go through life give up on everything that doesn't turn out the way you wanted it to, then you're never gonna make it. Even if it takes you two times, thirty, or even one-hundred times to get something right, you hafta learn how to keep on trying now matter what the odds are. And last, you can only be you and nobody else. Everyone is unique in their own way. So don't try to be like me, but be you. Alright?"_

_Zane looked on awe and surpised at what his sister just told him, "Sis... do you really believe that? If I don't give up and just be myself... will I really be able to do alchemy?"_

_She then scoffed, "Yeah, right! I just got that speech from mom when I was in the same situation you were. If you ask me, though, I think you'll never be able to get it right."_

_His face fell and tears began to well up in his eyes, before Aysa playfully punched him in his arm, "Gotcha!"_

_She and Zane then ran through the house giggling as they wrestled with each other._

_-------------_

Al then cut in, "You have a brother?"

Aysa nodded, "Yep. You remind me alot about him, Al. He was two years younger than me in fact."

"Was?" Ed replied, lifting an eyebrow.

Aysa's face exspression suddenly fell. She turned away, not wanting to face him, "It'll come up later."

She then continued, "Well, it wasn't long before Zane finally started to get the hang of alchemy. And when he did, he then began to practice this ability with my father - it was making clones of yourself or anything else using alchemy."

-------------

_A young man with dark brown messy hair like Zane's kneeled in the ground outside. In front of him was a transmutation circle he had made in the dirt. His son looked on._

_"Now listen, Zane. The key here is to give just enough blood for this act. If you keep giving too much blood, you'll loose much blood in your body. However, if you use too small of an amount of blood, the transmutation won't work. The exact amount of blood to give is left for you to decide. This blood I'm about to alchemize is one from an animal. But you can shape the blood to look whoever you want it to look like."_

_Zane nodded and watched as his father took a sample of blood in a thick beacker and poured a puddle of it on the circle. After that, he rested his hands on the circle. In response, the circle flashed golden light as it began to transmute the blood. The puddle suddenly began to mold itself into a human figure as it also enlarged in size. Zane looked in awe at what was once a simple puddle of blood now stand and resemble the outline of his father. _

_The young man admired his work and then turned to Zane, "See, son. But you must remember not to use this too often. If you do, you'll begin to loose to much blood and eventually die."_

_"Alright, dad." The alchemized blood then lost its outline and splattered into its original puddle form._

_Zane's father smiled and glanced at his son, "So now it's your turn. You want to give it a shot?"_

_Zane half frowned half smiled at his father, "You know mom told me not to do this."_

_His dad just winked, "I don't see your mother anywhere. Do you?"_

_Zane smiled and shook his head._

_"So, like I said, you want to give it a go?"_

_Zane was about to answer, when his wife came in, "What's going on?"_

_The father and son turned to see Cole and Aysa come back from working at the shop. "Busted." Zane said mockingly. _

_His father glared at him and quickly stood in front of the blood to hide it before turning to his wife and smiling nervously, "Hey, Cole. W-what brings you here?"_

_"Last time I checked Jonas, I live here." Aysa giggled at her mom's reply. "So, what exactly were you and Zane doing?" Cole this time asking suspicously while trying to look behing her husband to see what he was hiding. However, Jonas kept on shifting positions to hide the puddle from Cole._

_"Oh, nothing! I was just - uh... you know. Um...well-" Jonas sweated atleast a million beads of sweat as he tried to think of an explaination._

_"I'm waiting..." Cole tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms._

_Jonas's eyes lit up as he caught an idea. Why have the spotlight on him, when he could put it on someone else? He turned to his son, "Well why don't Zane tell you?" He smiled sheepishly as he looked to his son. _

_Zane's eyes went large and his mouth went open as his now annoyed mom placed the spotlight on him, "Well, you see, happened was-" _

_Zane searched for an excuse, as Cole and Aysa waited for a response and as Jonas prayed that he would think of something good and that made sense. Zane thought for a moment, the then found one,_

_"We had to use the bathroom, but then before we could, you and sis came - and of course we didn't want girls to see men taking care of their business, so..." Zane nervously laughed._

_Aysa and Cole grimaced at him. Even Jonas had to make a face at him before he walked over to his side and played along, "Yeah, that's right! Like Zane said, we don't you girls to see our-"_

_Cole put her hands up to stop him, "Alright! Alright! I get it!!"_

_She and Aysa then turned to leave, but before the two males breathed their sighs of relief, Cole turned and said suspiciously, "Wait a minute. Why couldn't you just use the bathroom in the house?"_

_Jonas and Zane both tensed. Zane stuttered as he began to sweat as did his dad, "Well, I g-guess I f-forgot to tell you t-that the toilet b-broke...?"_

_Cole stared her son down for a moment longer until she shrugged it off and continued to walk into the house with Aysa._

_The pair watched until they were sure the girls were fully into the house before they collapsed to the ground in relief. They both panted in exhaustion before Jonas scowled at his son, "The bathroom?!? You couldn't think of anything else better to say but the bathroom?!?"_

_"Hey! I_ _didn't hear you coming up with anything! Besides, I'm just a kid! What do you expect me to do?!"_

_-------------_

"So Zane began to learn more about that ability, while I studied more about flowers and combining them with alchemy. But then one day, my dad told mom, Zane and I that he was going out to do some research, and he said to us that he would be back soon. So we waited and waited until the days turned to months, and the months turned to years. He impacted the whole family just by leaving. Zane could never learn how to duplicate right using alchemy and I wasn't able to help at the flower shop anymore since I had to watch over Zane all the time. But the worst part was that my mom went into depression everytime anyone or anything reminded her of dad. And when Zane and I asked where our father was, Mom always told us that he would be back soon. Zane always belived her, and so did I. But part of me knew that he wasn't coming back."

Aysa slightly frowned, but did no more. She promised herself that she wouldn't get to wrapped up about what happened that day and move on, but it was hard not to think about why he would lie about saying he would come back soon.

"Atleast your father had an explanation."

Aysa looked quizically at Ed, "What do you mean?"

"Our father just left us for no reason. I don't even think he cared about us." Ed scowled, not looking at Asya, but the window overlooking the rolling plains and blue sky.

Aysa furrowed her brow, "Without a reason, hunh?"

Ed didn't answer.

There was a pause of silence before she continued, "So, Zane and I were about...eight and six years old when he left. So we just continued to live without him until-" Aysa grimaced. She really didn't want to tell this prt, but she had to.

"Until what, Aysa?" Al's hallowed voice put her back in reality.

She swallowed, "Until my mom died. She was killed."

The air grew heavy.

Ed and Al stood stunned. Mainly because of how her life was turning out to be just like theirs. Al tried to contain his curiousity, but he couldn't,

"Who killed her?"

Aysa shook her head, looking at the floor, "I don't know. I could have asked her, but I guess I was so caught up in the moment that it slipped my mind."

-------------

_It was a stormy night.The wind and rain pounded the Lockhart's house as occasional rumbles of thunder growled. Flashes of lightning would light the house in a second before disappearing and leaving the home mysterious and gloomy. The two sibilings huddled together in the living room as Aysa comforted her little brother._

_"I'm scared Aysa," he sobbed._

_"It's alright Zane. And I told you before, as long as I'm here, there's no reason to be scared at all, alright?"_

_"B-but mom should've been here by now. Where is she?"_

_Aysa couldn't answer him, because she herself didn't know. Their mom should have been at home by now, and Aysa also began to worry as possibilties of what might have happened to her engulfed her mind. But Aysa shoved them away. She had to be brave - for her brother's sake._

_A knock then came from the door, which at first made the two children jump in surprise. The knock came again, this time with a frantic and old voice saying,_

_"Please! Open up!"_

_Aysa steadily got up to answer it, but Zane grabbed her hand and held on to it tightly, holding her back, "No, Aysa. We don't know who it is!"_

_But the young girl shook her hand away from his grasp as she continued to walk towards the door. She reached for the knob, despite her inner self telling her to stop and turn away. Unsteadily, Aysa grasped the doorknob and turned it. She ajared the door as she peeked through it. There stood the old lady with the fragile, but kind-hearted voice that was a frequent visitor at the flower shop. She was drenched in water from standing in rain, but would have probably been drenched in sweat if it were not for the downpour. For she had ran as fast as she could to tell Aysa and Zane the news she was meant to give._

_"Aysa, Zane! Something terrible has happened to the shop! It was broken into with your mother still in it!"_

_Aysa's eyes went as wide as saucers and in a heartbeat, she lunged out the door with her brother following close behind._

_"Aysa! Zane!"_

_She ignored the old lady. She even ignored the fact that she should have taken an umbrella to protect herself from the rain. All she did was run. Faster than the time she was being chased by Zane when he was "it." Faster than the time she had to chase her cat, Socks, for scracthing her in the face, and even faster than all the times she was late for her job at the now vandilized shop. To put it simply: she had ran faster than she ever had before. A crowd of people gathering around the entrance came into view, showing her and Zane that she was close. Once there, she squeezed herself in between the people to see her mom. When she came inside, the flower shop's damage was already made. Flowers, dirt, and broken up pots were littered on the floor. The shelves were all either broken down, or dangling from one screw. A trail of blood stained the floor as she and her brother followed it, hoping to find her mom._

_She did - lying face down in a pool of blood, on the verge of death._

_Zane's face was instintly drenched in tears. Aysa's eyes went wide again as she shook her head in disbelief and lunged herself_ _at her mother. She turned her face around to reveal that a bullet hole was marked right in her chest, with blood still flowing out of the wound. She placed her mom's head on her lap and shook her with every word she said,_

_"Mom?! Mom!! Are you ok!?" She then cursed herself for saying that,'Of course she's not ok!! She has a bullet hole in her chest, idiot!!'_

_Her mom suddenly began go into a fit of coughs. Relieved, Zane wiped his face and rushed over next to her,_

_"Mom?"_

_Cole gave a weak smile with a raspy voice, "Hey."_

_Zane hugged her neck. He could careless if blood also came on him too, "I'm so happy you're alright, mom."_

_He let go of her, and she smiled and turned to Aysa, who was on the verge of tears, "Now, dear. I want to give you this." She handed Aysa her velvet, full blooming rose that she always had around her. Aysa stared down at it before shaking her head, _

_"No. It's yours. And it'll always be yours until you start to get old, and - and die from old age. You're going to be alright, Mom! I know you will! You can't die from this!"_

_Cole just took Aysa's hand and placed the rose gently there. She then cupped Aysa's hands together, "Promise me you won't let anything happen to it, alright?" She then went into another fit of coughs, while this time coughing up blood._

_"Mom!" _

_The dying women then turned to Zane and put her hand on his cheek, "Be a good boy while I'm gone...ok?"_

_More tears cascaded down Zane's cheeks as he simply nodded, "Ok."_

_She then put her hand down and took in one final glance at her children. They were both heart-broken. And nothing else could be said about that._

_"I love you both... I'm just so sorry that you'll have to spend the rest of your lives...without a mother..."_

_Aysa hiccupped, "That's-that's not true. You'll always be with us. Even if you are gone, I know you'll be watching over us."_

_Cole weakly smiled, her raspy voice giving one last statement, "That's my girl..."_

_Her eyes began to dialate and turn grey. Her body turned pale and felt like ice as her head slumped._

_She was gone._

_"Mom? Mom!? Mom, don't leave us yet! Please!!"_

_Zane sobbed uncontrollably as Aysa tried in vain to wake up her mother, eventhough she knew herself that her mom was gone. But she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't._

_"Mom!! Please answer me!! Don't go now!! MOM!!"_

-------------

Aysa was still heart-broken till this day. She took out her rose from her pant's pocket and held it up. Just looking at it had already healed her injured heart.

"So let me guess," Ed replied, "out of desperation, you and your brother tried to resurrect your mother using human transmutation, right?" This knowledge came from his own life.

Aysa sighed and put back her rose, "Wrong. That part comes after my brother dies, Ed."

Al gasped as Ed's face became astonished. Everything about Aysa's life was the same as the Elrics - that is, until she mentioned this part. Ed never really did want to wonder what would have happened if that suit of amour wasn't there when Alphonse's body was taken to the gate. He would always push the question aside. But now, that flimsy question seemed to have gone excersing for a day, because it was back - and it was winning. To Ed, life without his brother would be meangingless.

"After our mom died, Zane and I went to live with our uncle at a town called Renocol. During that time, our uncle was our teacher in both combat and alchemy. So instead of calling him, 'Uncle,' we would just call him our, 'Teacher.' Anyway, he was a nice man to other people, but to me and Zane, I think that sometimes he loved torturing us."

_-------------_

_Aysa and Zane were both on their knees scrubing away on the floors of their Teacher's house. It had been atleast six hours, and Aysa's patience was starting to get thinner and thinner at every scrub._

_"Ugh! This is so disgusting!" Aysa grimaced._

_Zane nodded, agreeing with her, "Uh-huh"_

_"I can't believe we have to clean the house! I mean it is his house!"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"He's a grown-up! He needs to get off his lazy butt and do atleast something! I've heard of old people who aren't even as lazy as him!"_

_"Uh-huh." Zane looked up from his work, then his face fell. He stared face-to-face with a man who had black hair that hung loosely half way down to his back. The man was their Teacher. His shadow had loomed over Zane and his sister, but Aysa was to busy being offensive to her Teacher to even notice it."Uh, Aysa?"_

_"Not right now, Zane. I'm not finish criticizing Teacher! So anyway-"_

_"Sis," he tugged at his sister's shirt, however, she still kept on going with the insults._

_"And have you ever even cleaned his underwear? I'm telling you, it's hazardous just trying to get near that stuff!"_

_"Aysa!!"_

_"What is it, Za-" Aysa finally looked up and saw her Teacher, Conin, stare fuming at her. Her mouth went gape, but played it cool, "Hey, Teacher! You know, I was just cleaning the floors and everything and - and um, so, uh... h-how long have you been there excatly?"_

_Conin frowned, "Just long enough to hear all of it!"_

_Aysa sighed, "Aw, crap..."_

_Conin then hit a blow right into Aysa's cheek, sending her flying into the next room._

_"Sis!" _

_Conin then turned to Zane, who was now frightened out of his mind. He also struck him with his fist on Zane's cheek as well. And he too went flying into the next room with Aysa._

_"AND BECAUSE OF THAT RUDE REMARK, YOUR CHORES ARE NOW DOUBLED!! NOW GET TO WORK!!"_

_One hour later_

_Aysa and Zane now had bandages on their cheeks as they continued to scrub the floor._

_"I blame you for this." Zane growled._

_"Oh, shut up!"_

_-------------_

Al chuckled, "That sounds alot like our teacher."

Aysa sighed in response, "Teachers. Anyway, so Zane and I were nine and six when we moved in, so about a year later is when things turned from bad to worst."

-------------

_It was once again a stormy day and Zane and Aysa were late getting home from playing with friends. Conin had told them to be on time, but Aysa was never good about listening to her teacher. The rain pelted both Aysa and Zane as they ran across the forest._

_"Once we get to the bridges, we'll take the shorter one. That way, we'll avoid getting more wet in the rain and be less likely to hear Teacher's rantings altogether!" Aysa informed Zane as they both ran through the rain. _

_Renocol was split into two parts, with a ravine dividing the parts. Conin's house was on the opposite half from where they had come from. There were two bridges that connected each side, and the one that took the shortest amount of time to get to the otherside than the other was old, and had been worn out by weathering. Zane knew this, and that's why he began to protest as he ran,_

_"But isn't that one the one that's old? It could give way any day now, couldn't it?" _

_Aysa didn't answer him. She knew this too, but didn't really care at the time. All she wanted to do was go home. It was a moment later when they finally arrived at the worn-out bridge. It streched out atleast three meters, but that didn't stop Aysa. She immediately began to cross._

_"Aysa.."_

_She continued to cross, not caring that the creaks from the bridge made it seem like they were taunting her, making it seem like the bridge would give way any minute. That only made her puff out her chest and continue on until she finally made it across. She then turned back over to her brother and shouted through the rain,_

_"Now it's your turn!! Whatever you do, just don't look down and don't think about it, and you'll be fine!!"_

_"No! I don't want to!!"_

_"Why not?!?"_

_Zane searched for an excuse, "Cause I just don't want to, ok?! I'll take the other bridge and meet you there!!" __He then headed towards the direction of the other bridge._

_"Oh, come on, Zane!! Teacher's gonna be mad at both of us if you don't cross!!"_

_However, Zane just slightly shrugged before continuing towards the other direction. Aysa growled, frustrated. If there was one thing she didn't want to hear, it was Teacher scowling them about how late they were. She then got an idea._

_"Well, I guess that makes you a** chicken** then, hunh?!"_

_Zane stopped dead in his tracks and slowly twisted his head back to his sister, "What. Was That!?!"_

_Success! Aysa knew her brother long enough to know how much he hated being taunted._

_She kept on going, "You heard me!! Chicken!!"_

_Zane bared his teeth, "I am not!!"_

_"Are too!!"_

_"Are not!!"_

_"Fine. If you're not, then prove it!"_

_Zane knew what she meant and took a glance at the bridge. It swayed slightly from side to side as the breeze from the storm whipped through. He drew back a step before he looked down at the ravine. It was atleast five hundred foot drop. Hights were one thing he wasn't to fond about, but for a rickety bridge to be the only way across made his fear grow._

_"Come on!! Hurry up!!" He heard his sister shout over the whistle of the wind._

_He shook his thoughts away, 'If I don't look down and think about it, everything will be fine." He chanted those words in his mind as he began to cross the bridge, holding tightly onto the ropes that held the bridge in place. He took it slow and step by step._

_"That's it!! Just keep on coming!!"_

_'Just don't look down, and don't think about it. Just don't look down, and don't think about it.'_

_Zane's hands felt like they were going to fall off from holding on to the ropes so tightly._

_"Come on, Zane!! You can do it!!"_

_'Just don't look down, and don't think about it. Just don't look down, and don't think about it.'_

_The creaks from the bridge taunted him just as they did Aysa, but he kept on going. He was making progress, with him being more than half way there to his sister._

_"You're almost there Zane!! Just a little more!!" Aysa was by now proud at how brave her little brother was being._

_'Just don't look down, and don't think about it. Just don't look down, and don't think about it. Come on! I'm almost there!'_

_Zane was not even ten feet away from Aysa before the worst happened. A powerful gust of wind blew through, causing the bridge to sway violently from side to side. He screeched in fear._

_Aysa's eyes widened as she gasped, "ZANE!! RUN!!"_

_So he did, but he repeatedly tripped in the process. It was pretty hard to run while being swung from side to side. Aysa reached out her hand for Zane to grab it, but it was too late._

_The bridge gave way._

_Zane let out a yell. A piercing, screechy yell. His hand was still reaching for Aysa as he fell._

_Aysa thought fast and grabbed it, but not before she herself had fallen off . It was because of her quick thinking did she hold on to the ledge with one hand while grasping Zane's hand with the other. The rain continued to pelt the two siblings as Aysa held on to both the ledge and Zane for dear life._

_Zane sobbed as he tried not to look down, "Aysa. Please. Don't let me go."_

_Aysa then found herself smiling, although she didn't even know why herself. She probably thought it was because of what a stupid comment Zane had just made._

_"Shut up, Zane. If I let go of you, I swear I'll be right behind you. I'll let go of the ledge also. That way, we'll both see mom. And she won't have to be sad to see that only one of us are alive while one of us are dead. We'll all be a family again."_

_Zane slightly smiled with tears rolling down his eyes. He then asked her, "Aysa? Are you scared?"_

_Aysa blew rasberries and smirked, "Heck no!"_

_A flash of lightning caused Zane's grip to slip away from Aysa as he began to fall another time. Aysa caught him once again, but not before she also lost her grip on the ledge. She fell about five feet until she caught onto a sharp jagged rock sticking off the side of the ledge._

_That alone told her to admit, "Alright! Yes! Yes, I am very afraid, Zane!"_

_He laughed and so did she. They could careless if they were dangling from the ledge of the cliff, with one false move ending their lives. Laughing was the best and only thing that kept Aysa and Zane from worrying. They stopped though, when Aysa grunted in pain. The jagged rock was cutting through her hand as she held on. Blood tickled her as it ran down her arm._

_Zane thought for a moment, before saying, "Aysa. Let me go."_

_Aysa looked dumbfounded for a moment at her brother before replying, " What are you, crazy?!? I'm not letting you go!!"_

_"But you have to!!"_

_"NO! I don't!"_

_Suddenly, Conin's voice calling out to them soon filled the sibiling's ears despite the storm's wrath._

_Aysa's heart felt relieved as she responded to Conin, "TEACHER!! HELP!!" But she soon grimaced at the pain she was in as the rock continued to cut deeper through her skin under the pressure of holding Zane. She then turned back to her bother, putting on a painful smile through her teeth, "See, Zane? Teacher's gonna come get us!"_

_Zane just shook his head. He knew that she would let go from pain if he continued to hold on to her._

_Aysa frowned and bared her teeth at her brother, "Zane!! Don't you dare let go!! If you do, so help me I'll kill you once we get back up on the surface!! Do you here me?!?" _

_Zane, however, didn't here any of it. All did was utter two words before he fell to his death, "Goodbye, sister."_

_And he let go._

_Aysa's eyes widened in...fear? Shock? Sadness? It was probably all three. She cried out for her brother, desperate to get an answer from him. But the only answer she got, was her echo._

_Why? Why were all the people that she loved and cared for leaving her life? Was she doing something wrong? She didn't know. But if killing herself just so that she could live with her mother and brother once again was considered wrong, then she didn't want to be right. She let go of the rock, wanting to fall also to her death, but someone had stopped her suicidal act and brought her up, bringing her back to the surface._

_It was her teacher, Conin._

_She tried relentlessly to pry free from his grasp as tears waterfalled down her face, "Let me go, Teacher!! I have to go!! I promised Zane I would!! We were all going to be a family again, Teacher!!" Let go!!"_

_"SILENCE!!"_

_He struck Aysa on her cheek with his fist. Aysa froze, then turned her red, puffy eyes to her Teacher's stern ones. He then spoke calmly to her, giving her the hard truth, "He's gone, Aysa. There's nothing else you can do for him."_

_Aysa rubbed her cheek where she had been struck before she broke down, embracing her tearcher tightl. He hugged her back._

_ They sat like that as the rain drenched them._

_-------------_

Aysa looked down, not wanting to face Ed or Al.

"I promised Zane that I wouldn't let go off him, but I did. I was his big sister - which meant I was suppose to look after him and protect him. But now, he's gone." Aysa's voice was low, but meaningful at what she said.

Al looked on at her in pity as Ed just watched her look down at the floor.

Aysa continued, "And then, I found out about human transmutation and, well..." Aysa trailed off as she then looked at her damaged automail arm, "I think you know what happened next. After that, my intentions were to go and find the Philosopher's Stone-"

Ed then cut her off as his face darkened, "Why?! So you can try to resurrect your brother again and maybe even your mother, too?!"

"Brother!"

Al tried to calm Ed, but Aysa just stared deadly at him, keeping a cool tone, "Don't be stupid. I've already learned my lesson. Life is only meant to go one way and in the end, we're all going to end up as one of the dead. Whether we want to or not."

Ed's facial features relaxed, but still keeping a suspicious look. "All I want to do is get my arm back and nothing more."

"See, brother? Aysa knows better than to try human tramsmutation again."

Ed scoffed. Aysa then furrowed her brows at the Fullmetal Alchemist, "Ok, now it's your turn."

"What?"

"Tell me why you have automail and why Al's always in a suit amour. That was part of the deal. Now spill it."

"Oh, that?"

"Yes, that!" Aysa began to get frustrated.

"Alright, well I have automail because I lost my arm and Al is in that suit of amour because his soul resides in it. There you have it." He leaned back in his seat easily.

"I know some of that already, shorty! Tell me all the other details!"

"Stop calling me a shorty!!"

"Why? 'Cause it's true?"

"Oh shut up!! You always seem to talk about how short people are, but look at you! You're the one that's the same height as me!"

Aysa crossed her arms, "That's because I'm a girl. It's natural for girls to be shorter than boys!"

Al began to cut in, "Aysa, Ed! Cut it out! You two argue like a married couple!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!" Ed and Aysa ahouted at once. And with that, the two alchemist continued to argue, not caring that other people(who were unfortunate to be in the same cart as them) began to stop whatever the heck they were doing to stare at the pair's rantings.

Ed and Aysa were going at it nonstop until Al had finally had enough and decided to interven in the sitiuation, "Quiet!!"

The two alchemist at last halted their fight to peer up at the giant suit of amour. Seeing how he had finally got their attention, Al continued,

"If you guys can't say one thing nice to each other, then probably you two shouldn't say anything at all during the rest of the train ride!"

The passengers on the train felt like appplauding Al. With last exchanges of glares traded from one another, Ed turned his face away and pouted as Aysa put her beanie back on and did the same. Al glanced back and forth at the pair and sighed, wondering what in the world Roy was thinking pairing Ed and Aysa up as partners.

**Well, this is probably the longest chapter I have or ever will write. So it's 12:05am and- OH SNAP!! DEATH NOTE IS ON!!!! OK-OK, I KINDA RUSHED, SO IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMER ERRORS, TELL ME, ALRIGHT!?! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT AYSA MEETING THE ROCKBELLS, BUT RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND - ER, I MEAN LIGHT...**

**ATLgurl gone and out!**

**i can't belive i said that out loud... (-. -')**


	5. Dogs, new faces, & broken automail

**I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in I don't know how long! My procrastinating led to my mom forgetting to pay the Internet bill so I was stuck. Anyway, I made Winry and Aysa acquaintances in this chapter since I have something planned for her and Rose...probably. If I will, I have no idea how I'll do it, though.**

**And again, sorry for not updating in a while, but since winter break is on Thursday for me(yay), I might not update in a while again. If I do though - like Starry Dreams of Other Worlds says - consider yourself lucky! **

**Jeez. Can't believe how soon Christmas will be here. Only nine more days! Can't wait!**

**Anyway, here you go!!**

**Declaimer: I do...NOT own FMA**

Chapter 5: Dogs, new faces, & broken automail

The trio roamed through the grassy plains of Resembool. The crisp breeze from the wind and the poofy clouds had reminded Aysa of her town back home. But then that soon made memories about her family, so she pushed the thought away.

"It's great to be back, isn't it brother?"

Ed turned to the suit of amour, "Sure is Al. Hope Aunt Pinako and Winry won't mind if we visit."

As they continued to walk, the three alchemist came upon charred pieces of wood, as if something had been burned all the way down. It was the lone indication that told Aysa the burnt rubble pile was formally a house. Aysa whistled in amazement as she bent down to the wreckage.

"Who's house was this? And who burned it down?"

"It was ours. And we did."Aysa turned to the source of the muffled echo. Al and so was Ed's facial expressions were both unreadable. Yet, Aysa had no idea why. But if she knew about the brothers' history, Aysa would know why they were acting the way they were. Aysa pressed on.

"Why would you do something like that?"

There was a pause of silence for a moment. Neither of the Elrics wanted to answer her. So to make a long story short, Ed just dropped the subject. The tone was sober as he replied.

"We better get going." With no if, ands or buts about it, Ed left the scene with Al following close at rear of him. Aysa had a dumbfounded expression on her face as the pair left her. When it came to stuff about the brothers, they would always try to avoid any conversation about them. And to tell you the truth, it really started to get on Aysa's nerves. She groaned and ran up in front of Ed and Al, blocking them from going any further.

"What is with you, Ed? I mean, every time I mention anything about you and Al's back round, you get all defensive about it."

Ed frowned and yelled at her. "Why don't you back off. It's none of your business about what happened between me and Al." He shifted to get around Aysa, but she got in front of him yet again.

"Um, hello? Did you already forget what Colonel Mustang told us? He said that we were _partners_. So it kinda is my business!"

" I don't care what the colonel said! As far as I'm concerned, you and I aren't partners!"

Aysa sighed loudly, "You just don't get it, do you? Wake up Fullmetal Head. No matter how much you and I hate it, we're stuck together."

"Yeah, well just because it has to be that way doesn't mean I have to like it."

Aysa realized that she and Ed were going nowhere with this pointless argument, so she just decided to drop it. "All I know is that the colonel must've chose us to be partners for a reason. And it's obviously not so we can argue and try to kill each other along the way."

Al was pleased to hear this from Aysa since she and Ed were always bickering about things that weren't worth the time. He figured that these were the last words that he'll hear from either one of the two.

Ed soaked in what Aysa had said for a moment before yelling rudely at the brown haired alchemist. "Alright. You win. Now get out of my way!" Aysa let him pass her but not before sharply eyeing Ed as he did. After Al went through, Aysa followed them close behind.

* * *

After making a couple of stops for people who greeted the Elrics and met Aysa (who at first thought Aysa was Ed's girlfriend which of course made Ed and Aysa go into full rage), the trio had finally come to Winry and Pinako's house. The sound of a dog's barking filled the air and sent a chill running through Aysa's skin. 

"Ah, here comes Den," Al said.

"Uh, D-Den meaning small little puppy or Den meaning big, grown, vicious dog?" A black and white dog with automail on one of his front legs came from behind the house and dashed toward them. Aysa backed away a step as the dog came and barked at her.

Al bent down and petted Den, calming the dog. "Den's not vicious. Why do you ask, Aysa?"

Aysa stuttered, "N-no reason. Just wondering."

Ed smirked, "Don't happen to have a fear of dogs, do you?"

"No!" Aysa frowned and yelled in order to hide her lie. She never did like dogs. Plain and simple.

"Well you don't have to worry about this dog, Aysa. Den won't hurt you." Al stated as the dog came up to sniff and inspect the girl. Den didn't even have to smell her in order to get that she was anxious. He examined her for one more minute before he nudged her arm. At first she didn't get what he wanted, but it wasn't until Al told her that he apparently wanted her to pet him did she start to falter.

"Um, maybe some other time..."

"But I thought you weren't afraid of dogs," Ed ridiculed.

"I'm not."

"So then in that case, petting Den should be no problem." Aysa glared at Ed as he gestured her to the dog. She hesitantly stepped toward the dog and motioned her hand to pet Den, but her body had won over her mind.

The hand finally reached out on its own terms but still paused occasionally. Her mind began to race as the thought of what might happen if the dog decided to have a change of attitude and try to bite her came into view. The patience was starting to wear thin as even the dog let out a groan to signal Aysa to quicken the pace. Her mental battle took a pause as she heard Ed try to rush her in a mocking tone.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Hey, I'm going, alright?" With one last final attempt to end this whole dilemma, Aysa lunged out her hand, landing right on the top of Den's head. It was the first time Aysa had even laid hands on a dog, and she wanted it to be her last. Even before five seconds went by, Aysa swiftly took her hand away and forced a crooked smile.

"See. No big deal."

Ed could see straight through her attempt to make it seem as if petting Den wasn't even worth the time. He shrugged as he and Al headed toward the house. She kept on her smile until she knew for sure that Ed and Al were gone far enough not to see her sigh in relief. She looked up when Den nudged her hand again, wanting to get more praise from his new "friend."

"Sorry, buddy. But that was one of those one time things."

Den whimpered and hung his head down as Aysa hurried away from the dog. She came up just in time to see a wrench being hurled out an opened doorway like a boomerang, hitting Ed dead in the face and as a result, causing him to fall flat on his back. Aysa chuckled and said to herself, "He had it comin' to him." She paced slowly toward the pair, not giving a care about Ed's safety unlike Al.

The suit of amour waved at the open door as he stood in front of his knocked-out brother to keep him from any other type of harm. "Winry! Calm down!" A girl with sea blue eyes and blonde hair tied up high in a ponytail came up to the door holding another wrench firmly in her hand, ready to do another blow even to Al if necessary.

"Ed! Where have you been? I told you not to get too wrapped up in your military business until you forget to visit us! Outta my way, Al! I'm not finished knocking some sense into him!"

"Winry! Beating Ed isn't going to solve anything!"

Then a small old lady came up to the side of the raging blonde with a pipe in her mouth. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." Al was about to greet Pinako, but was interrupted by Ed who had recovered from Winry's wrath.

"What the heck was that for, Winry?"

"For taking so long for you to come and visit us!"

"So what?! That doesn't mean you have to hit me with a freakin' wrench!"

Pinaoko sighed as the two continued to argue. She then saw a girl walk up the porch steps with a short brown hair and steel blue-gray eyes with a beanie on her head.

"And who do we have here? A friend of yours?" The pairs' bickering stopped as they, Al and Pinako looked up at her. To make it better, all spotlight went on Aysa - which she hated.

Not sure of what to say, Aysa said what came to mind. "Uh, hi...?"

Winry examined the girl before yelling at Ed, "Oh, so that's what you've been doing? Trying to find a girlfriend?!"

"WHAT?!" Both Ed and Aysa yelled in unison.

"What's wrong with you people?! Can't I go anywhere around here without people telling me that she's my girlfriend?! Just because I'm traveling with her doesn't mean I like her!"

"Besides, why would I want someone like him as my boyfriend?! He's not even five feet!"

"Would you shut up already about that?!"

Winry stared blankly at the two before Al helped her out, "You have it all wrong, Winry. This is Aysa. She's Ed's new partner assigned by Colonel Mustang."

Pinako took a puff from her pipe and questioned Aysa, "So that must mean you're part of the military too. Are you also a State Alchemist?"

Aysa nodded in response to her question. "Yeah. Aysa Lockhart's my real name, but Floral Blossom is my second name. And I was assigned, _by force_, to be with Ed." Aysa made sure she stressed the importance of the "by force" part.

"So, you don't like him?" Winry asked in a steady voice.

Aysa shook her head, "Nope. Just partners." Winry was glad she got that response. And she wanted it to stay that way - with them just being partners.

Pinako began at Ed and Al, "So, I'm guessing we need to fix your automail up?"

Ed smiled nervously at her, "Come on. Can't we just drop by without asking anything from the two of you?"

Pinako took another puff from her pipe before replying, "I've known you two forever. Which is long enough to know that you never visit without a favor to ask us."

Ed and Al laughed nervously as Pinako and Winry just smiled. Pinako began again, "Exactly. Now, which one needs to be fixed? Right arm? Left leg? Or have you just been reckless and need fixing on both parts of your automail?"

"Just the arm," Ed pouted.

Aysa lifted an eyebrow, "Left leg? You mean Ed also has automail on his leg?"

It had slipped the minds of both Elric brothers to mention that Ed indeed did have automail on both his right arm and his left leg. "Sorry. Guess we kinda forgot to mention that part, didn't we?" Al sweatdropped.

_'Apparently,' _Aysa thought as she saw that the group was going inside. She was about to go in with them before she realized that she had forgotten about her own automail that needed to be taken care of.

"Hey, do you mind if you could fix mine, too?"

Winry looked quizzically at her as she stopped at the doorway. "You have automail also?"

Aysa nodded and replied, "The right one." She rolled up her sleeve and revealed the damage she had received from her and Ed's little match. Both Winry and Pinako inspected it.

"This automail doesn't look well made." Winry stated.

"Yeah. My mechanic does a lousy job at automail. And not only that, he charges so much for everything. If you ask me, I think he's a ripoff. But he's the only mechanic that I know of."

Pinako added, "Not only is it not well made, but the piercing on it looks like you got into a little scuffle."

Ed was about to answer what he and Aysa did and how the damage got there, but before he could answer, Asya beat him to it. She put on a smile as she answered. "A stray dog came and bit into my automail. It was a pretty strong dog - especially if he could puncture right through it . Lucky for me my guard was up." Aysa told this lie for a reason. She knew if she told Winry and Pinako about how she and Edward were fighting the way they were, it would probably worry the both of them, but mainly Winry. That was one thing that she didn't need.

Ed and Al looked puzzled at Aysa, but from the looks of things, it appeared that she knew what she was doing. Especially, when she turned and mouthed the words, "go with it" to the Elrics. For that matter, they decided not to say anything.

Aysa asked again as Winry and Pinako got through with checking the automail. "So, you don't mind, if you change it, do you?"

Winry turned to her grandmother, "What do you think?"

Pinako smiled, "I think the more, the merrier. And you don't have to worry about us charging for a thing."

Aysa smiled at the elder, grateful that she had someone with more skills to fix her automail and that it wouldn't cost her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Pinako just shook her head and smiled, "No need. And please, just call me Pinako."

* * *

Ed's automail would be the first to come off. The Rockbell's were now assembling a new arm for Ed. Seeing how it would probably take about up to a week for everything to get done, the Elrics and Aysa were ready for a long stay at the Rockbells, in which Winry and Pinako didn't mind at all. Ed and Al were sparring in the late afternoon sun while Aysa sat next to the table inside the Rockbell's home, with her automailed palm on her chin. Due to the fact that Den and Aysa still weren't even acquaintances, Den laid on the other side of the room. 

_'This day isn't turning out the way I thought it would. Mustang assigned me to that Fullmetal Head, my automail got pierced, and Ed can't even tell me anything about he and Al's past._'

Aysa sighed. "All this, and I'm still not one step closer to finding the Philosopher's Stone." Den, sensing her stress, came up to her slowly and rested his chin on her lap. Aysa looked at him, but did nothing more. He let out a whimper and gave her puppy dog eyes. The girl couldn't help but to smile at Den. Without any hesitance, she lightly stroked Den's head and said teasingly, "Alright. You happy, now?" Den wagged his tail in response.

Winry soon came into the room and paused the forming friendship of Aysa and Den. "Hey."

Aysa turned, "Oh. Hi, Winry." She looked at the blonde and noticed that Winry had now changed into some proper clothing suited for doing work on automail or any machinery for that matter.

"I'm taking a little break on Ed's automail, so I figured that I might as well come and spend sometime with you." Winry wiped some sweat from her face and then decided to pull up a chair and sit next to Aysa. "So, how long have you and Ed been partners?"

"The colonel assigned us today. Even though I have no idea why. We both hate each other and we can't go through one moment without arguing. And sometimes, I swear he can be as stubborn as a mule."

Winry laughed at her comments. "Well, that's Ed for you. But believe me. Once you get to know him, he's not so bad."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Aysa mumbled low enough for Winry not to catch. It was quiet for a moment, which was perfect for Aysa. It gave her a moment or two to decided that if anyone were to tell her more about the Elrics, it would be Winry. Aysa couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know about them here and now.

"Winry? Will you answer me this?"

"Alright." Winry blinked as she replied kind of puzzled.

Aysa took deep breath before she continued, "For some reason, Ed won't tell me anything about why he has automail and why Al is stuck in that suit of amour. Do you know anything about what happened?"

For some reason though, Winry caught a guilty look in her eyes. Aysa looked at her for a moment before asking, "You okay?"

Winry lightly nodded and replied to Aysa. "I'm fine. It's just that - Ed and Al have been through so much over these past years."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Deep down, Winry wanted to tell her "no," but she knew she had to tell her. She herself didn't know why, but she just felt like she had to. That it was the right thing to do. Reluctantly, she took a deep breath before she began.

"It all started when their mother died."

**Hooya!! That's my new word... Anyway, I am done!! Happy I got that over with! Anyway, on the next chapter, Aysa finds out all about the Elrics!! And do I smell a little bit of jealousy from Aysa? sniffs Oh yeah.**

**ATLgurl gone and out!!**


	6. Losing to Emotions

Lots to say before I start, but I might as well get it over with... 

**1) Yay!! Winter break has OFFICIALLY arrived for me XD I hope everyone has a good Christmas!!**

**2) HayateIzumi---Sorry for not posting sooner... ToT Being on this site and trying to keep a story going for others is a bigger responsibility than I originally thought...**

**TaysGoinGhost---Thanks for taking an interest in my story! Although I need to pay wwaayy more attention in Language Arts class than ever before since I know my grammar is going down the drain... Also, thanks for replying nicely to my review!!**

**3)Just a warning before I start..**

**As most of you might know, I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES!! I find myself on Google looking up _Writing Fighting Scenes _every so often, cause it seems like I don't know any combat moves but punches and kicks. So if I happen to repeat a same move from another chapter of this story or just keep using the same moves over and over and over and over again...my bad.**

**And last) I haven't seen the first twenty episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist in forever, AND I can't watch them on the computer since I have FREAKIN' DIAL - UP!! TOT So if I mix some things up in this chapter, my bad about that too...**

**Now that that's over with, here's the story!! **

**After the declaimer...HAHAHA!!**

**Declaimer: I own nothing from this show/chapter/what ever you want to call it BUT AYSA! Muhahaha! I own someone! Just the thought of it makes me kinda feel higher for some reason...Have no idea why, though... The only ones I have higher authority over are my dogs.**

**Daisy: True, but yet, you don't see US picking up our poo...**

**O-o **

Chapter six: Losing to Emotions

Aysa treaded through Resembool's grassy plain as she came over to Ed and Al's sparring match. Her body carried her across the plain, but her mind was completely focused on what Winry had just told her while inside. Aysa finally understood everything. Colonel Mustang did tell her that their lives were alot alike, but she never knew their lives were nearly exactly alike.

_'Colonel was right. Even though I hate to admit it - and I mean really hate to admit it - Ed and I have more in common than I thought. Except...' _

Aysa stopped and glanced up at the brother's match. Ed had suspended in the air ready to do a front dropkick. It was blocked by Al with no sweat as he pushed the kick off. Ed did a back flip in mid-air and landed gracefully back on the Earth's soil.

Aysa continued as she furrowed her brow,_ 'He still has a brother.'_ Bullets of jealousy shot through Aysa's insides. To her, it wasn't fair. The two partners had both done the ultimate taboo of alchemy. So why was it that Ed still had Al while Aysa was left alone by herself? It was then when she realized that she had no one to blame but herself. She knew it was her fault that her brother was gone, not Ed's.

If she had just listened to Zane on that stormy day, then all this - her losing an arm, joining the military and becoming a State Alchemist, the quest to finding the Philosopher's Stone and her having to travel with Ed - all this wouldn't have happened.

In fact, she probably still would have been at her Teacher's house scrubbing the floors, cleaning the rooms or even going through her Teacher's underwear. Either one of those three choices would beat losing her brother, losing her arm and going to seek something that many alchemist would kill or have killed for.

However, Aysa was still bitter toward the fact that Ed's brother was still alive. But she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. She pushed her thoughts to the side as she continued to walk toward Ed and Al.

"What's up?" Ed was about to give an additional hit to Al, but Aysa's voice caused him to pause as he and Al turned.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Aysa. What brings you here?" Al asked.

Aysa smiled, "Just wondering if Ed wouldn't mind for a rematch. Last time he got lucky, but this time maybe different." Aysa figured another good match from Ed should clear her thoughts.

Ed gave her a short answer as he crossed his arms, "All it'll be is a waste of time."

"What?" Aysa looked at him puzzled.

Al helped her out, "Your automail is still damaged. If you and Ed do the rematch right now, Ed would have the upper hand."

Aysa stared up at the suit of amour for a minute then just shook her head and smiled, "Doesn't matter. All it does is make me even more fired up. So how 'bout it Ed?"

The male alchemist just sighed as if annoyed. He still figured that this would be a waste of time, but replied, " Just remember that you were the one that asked for this and not me." He then turned to his taller younger brother, "Al, you got a minute?"

The suit of amour nodded, "Sure. I don't mind."

"Good. This shouldn't last long at all anyway."

Aysa scoffed at his remark and mumbled low enough for him not to hear, "That's what you think." The two alchemist took their positions, ready to start. The atmosphere filled with anticipation as the pair readied themselves.

Before the match began, Ed offered to Aysa, "Why don't you start the match since I went first last time, rookie."

Aysa half smirked at this comment, "Thanks, short-stack."

And the rematch began! As promised, Ed let Aysa give the first move of the match. Aysa started with hand to hand combat. She charged with clenched fist ready to strike. However, before making contact, Ed caught the attack. Aysa's eyes widened in alarm. Knowing that now she was going to have it, Ed just smirked.

He then gave a sidekick to Aysa's side with his automail leg. She recoiled back and gritted her teeth as she clutched her side. Pain delivered by the hit was unbearable as it flowed through her side. A loud, yet familiar bawl overflowed Aysa's ears. She glanced up just in time to see Ed lunge at her. She narrowly evaded his rapid punches and kicks as he came forward with every move. In return, Aysa did a back flip to avoid an attack and landed on her two hands. Legs broad, she spun like a brisk, rotating propeller. Ed began to stop to avoid the attack, but to no avail. Her boot struck Ed forcefully on his cheek bone, with the impact of the hit sending him flying to the side. He landed with a hard thud on Earth's soil. The pain from the hit stung Ed's cheek as he staggered to his feet. He gnashed his teeth together and glared at Aysa. The female fighter just stood to her feet with ease. It was Aysa's turn to smirk this time! She was about to strike again while Ed was down, but instead, her mind recollected on something else. It was the words Winry had told her inside.

_'It all started when their mother died.'_

Aysa shook her head to snap out of it. She didn't have time to remember what Winry had told her. Not at this moment, at least! She had to concentrate solely on the match at hand. She tried her hardest, but despite her uphill struggle to focus, what Winry had told her while in the house reeled through her mind like a clip from a movie.

* * *

_The air became grave as Aysa heard the words Winry had just spoken. Aysa forced the question that she was trying to speak out her mouth, "Dead? What happened to her?"_

_Winry answered her solemnly, "Right after their father, Hohenhiem, left them, she became sick." Mother dying? Father leaving? This started to become all too familiar to Aysa. But she had to know this all the way from the start. So she replied,_

_"Probably you should begin from the beginning. Before their mom died and father left them."_

_Winry nodded, agreeing with her, "Alright. When Ed and Al were born, they lived with their mother and father: Trisha and Hohenhiem. Everything was fine, but it wasn't after Ed and Al's father left did things start to go wrong. Al was only an infant when Hohenhiem left so he hardly understood anything that was going on at the time. But Ed was old enough to know everything that happened, and because of it, he hates his father for leaving them."

* * *

_Aysa glanced down from her reminiscing,_ 'What's the point in hating your father? Hatred's not going to bring him back. Just move on...'_ Because of not paying attention, Aysa got a rude awakening from Ed's fist striking her in the face. She fell on her bottom from collision. Shaking her head to rid the pain, she shot a glare at Ed,

"Hey!"

Ed smirked at his fallen foe, "Had enough?"

She growled at him and shot back up with Winry's words revisiting her as the match resumed.

* * *

_Aysa noticed that Winry's serious look brightened for some reason after speaking the depressing part, "But it wasn't long after that before Ed and Al started to get into alchemy. They would always transmute things_ _- they even transmuted a doll for me." Winry paused to remember that special day. It was probably the best birthday present she had ever gotten from the brothers._

_Winry continued, "Sometimes I think they would transmute objects because of their rising interest in alchemy. Mainly though, I think Ed and Al did transmutations just to see a smile on their mother's face."_

_Aysa let out a smile of her own at this statement. She thought of Ed being a momma's boy and did a mental chuckle in her mind. 'Never knew Fullmetal Head had it in him.'_

_Winry carried on, "So they began to live without their father, and everything was going well. But soon, Ed and Al's mom became so sick one day that the brothers had found her collapsed on the ground." _

_Aysa listened intensely on the edge of her seat._

_"The doctor told us that she wasn't sick just recently - she had fallen ill right after Ed and Al's father left them. And not long after all this happened, she died. Ed and Al were both crushed. I know how it feels to lose someone that you love - both of my parents passed also." Winry's cheerless face returned yet again._

_Winry's parent died also? This whole conversation was turning out to be way more than Aysa expected it to be._

_Aysa forced a weak grin to Winry, "Hey, I know what it feels like to lose people you love, too. My mother and brother died not too long ago."_

_Winry stared shocked at Aysa, "Really? I'm sorry to hear that.."_

_Aysa shook her head at Winry and gave her a half hearted smile, "Don't be."_

* * *

Aysa drew back from a strike Ed had tried to land. She knelt down and took hold of her rose. Clapping her hands together, she placed them on the ground. Blue alchemic light erupted from the soil as green vines came up from under Ed and latched on tightly to his left leg. His eyes widened as he tried in vain to tear away from the plant's grip. 

Aysa smiled and said mockingly to him, "Gotcha."

"Let go of me!" he demanded through his teeth as he tugged hard on the vines.Aysa held up her index finger and swayed it from left to right,

"Tsk-tsk. There's no point in trying. Once my vines latch on something, they don't let go." Regardless of what Aysa said, Ed continued on trying to pry free from the vines' hold.

The female alchemist just sighed at Edward's useless attempt. Ed was a persistent boy, she had given him that. And Aysa knew that he would stop at nothing to get free from the tight grip, _'He's a Fullmetal Head, alright. No doubt about it. But I never knew his stubbornness would lead him to go so far...Just to see someone he loves again.'_

_

* * *

"When Ed and Al's mom died, they came to live with Grandma and I. Shortly after they arrived, Ed had mentioned something about alchemy being capable of bring people back from the dead. But Grandma told him that it was a forbidden science - the ultimate taboo of alchemy. Since that day, though, I was a little uneasy. I couldn't help but to begin to wonder if Ed and Al were both going to do something that they would soon regret. I didn't want to believe that. I wanted to consider that Ed and Al knew better than that. I thought - no, I knew that Ed and Al wouldn't try to toy with alchemy." _

"But you were wrong, weren't you?" Aysa replied to Winry. There was a gap of silence in the room for a moment before Winry replied to her,

"Definitely. I don't know much about what happened between Ed and Al that night. But all I remember is a suit of amour at me and grandma's doorway. He sounded just like Al, and he was holding Ed who was covered in blood. His right arm and left leg were both missing. I was so scared for Ed, but once Grandma saw Ed and the suit of amour, she knew exactly what occurred between the brothers. She knew that they tried to resurrect their mom. But all Grandma and I could think about was saving Edward. We did, luckily." Winry then gave a light chuckle,

"Where would Ed and Al be without us?"

Aysa smiled.

* * *

Aysa continued to look on as Ed struggled to let the vines release him. Finally, by transmuting a rock nearby into a dagger, he cut through the plant. 

"'Bout time you freed yourself. And those vines weren't even one of my strongest plants."

"Did I ask you?!" The two alchemist's "sparring" match raged onward. Punches, kicks, and alchemic light from alchemy danced through the air. At one point, it would seem as if one of the two had the upper hand, but out of nowhere, the tables would turn at the peak of the match. In the heated battle, the conclusion to Ed and Al's history ran through Aysa's mind.

* * *

_"After Ed had gotten automail fitted on him, he later told us that he was going to join the military. And sometime later, Ed and Al both heard of the Philosopher's Stone. Knowing that it could give their bodies back,_ _Ed and Al went to search for it. It'll be a long journey, but as long as Ed and Al have each other, I know they'll find it."_

* * *

_'As long as they have each other...' _That part seemed to haunt Aysa for some reason. Why? Because she didn't have any one but herself during the search for the Philosopher's Stone. The fact that Ed's brother was still living couldn't leave Aysa's mind despite how much she tried to ignore the feeling. 

Any new feelings she began to have, her fighting ability seemed to increase with it. Every ounce of hurt she felt toward losing her brother, she put in a powerful kick. With every ounce of jealousy she had toward Ed, she put in a dominant punch. To make it sound a tad bit more better: Aysa was basically losing to her emotions. She tried to remember her own words about moving on, but Aysa couldn't. Right now, all she wanted to do was give Ed one good blow to the face more than anything.

It was starting to get more difficult to land any moves for Ed. Blocking moves that Aysa gave became tricky because of her enhanced agility. Even Al who was watching from the side lines noticed Aysa's combat skills increasing dramatically too. Ed had tried to punch fiercely at Aysa with his left arm. With no troubles, she evaded the attack. Aysa saw her moment to attack. She grabbed the arm Ed had tried to punch with and twisted it violently. He yelled from the surging pain in his arm. Aysa then did an uppercut, striking directly under his chin. Holding his left arm, Ed staggered back and landed on the ground. Aysa came up to him with a glare on her face. She looked pretty mad,

"I hate your guts, ED!!"

"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything to you!!"

"Ugh, just drop dead!!" And before anything else was spoken between the two, the female alchemist stormed off, leaving two clueless and dumbfounded brothers.

**O-o I know what your thinking. 'Aysa's got some anger management issues.' I kinda thought that too while I was typing this. BUT in the next chapter, Ed will find out why she just went off on him like that. By the way, sorry Al wasn't in this chapter alot. I am really sleeply right now and don't know what the hecj i'm tipYiNG. The last part seemed kinda off to me, but oh well. I'm trying to not make Aysa seem like an "Angst Sue," but it's pretty difficult for me. -Sigh- Mary Sue Litmus Test, here I come...**

**Oh, and I didn't know how Winry referred to Pinako (Grandma, Grandmother, etc.) So I just made her say "Grandma." Sorry if I'm wrong!**

**ATLgurl, gone and out!!!**


	7. Aysa Gets a Dose of Reality

**First off, let me say how so really sorry I am about the long hiatus. D: **

**Ok, now, back to the story: It's kind of a short since I'm wrapping up Ed, Al, and Aysa's stay at the Rockbells and this little time set back thingy. You know, how the trio are all 13 and 12? Well, in the next chapter, they will all be 15 and 14.**

**But, even though the next chapter will be in Lior, Aysa will not always be with Ed and Al throughout the story. Sometimes, she may/will do different assignments or other things that do not involve the brothers. Just trying to let you know that.**

**TaysGoinGhost/HayateIzumi****---Thanks for the review and help that you've been giving me!! You really helped me with this fic!! You guys are uber great :D**

**Also, no matter how "romantic" this chapter might start to seem…IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE!! mmkay?**

**Declaimer---I own nothing!! Nothing from FMA!! But Aysa and any other OC characters I have put into this story!!**

**------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter Seven: Aysa Gets a Dose of Reality

The sun was beginning to set as Aysa stomped through the grass. The heat that the girl was in right now could have probably burst the meadow into flames immediately if it were possible. She had no idea where she was going, but could care less now.

All that was running through Aysa's mind as she flattened grass was how angry she felt.

Aysa finally came to a stop to take a deep breath. She dared herself to look back to make sure no one was following her. All was clear. Turns out her anger didn't take her far away – she could still see the Rockbell's house not too far off. She then turned back to look ahead of her. Seeing the sunset give off an atmospheric orange and red glow and color the horizon gave Aysa a little more peace. A small breeze from the wind made Aysa summon up a weak smile from her lips as she took in the air. All she wanted was to be alone for a bit and have some time to think. Putting her hands together, she transmuted the ground into a stone bench from a collection of rocks that she had just piled up. Making sure that it faced the setting sun, she seated herself on the cool, rock area. Then without any other consideration, she just began to ponder…ponder some more …and ponder further.

She pondered about how unforeseen this day turned out to be. She began to ponder how many new things she learned about the Elrics. She began to ponder how much she despised Edward.

Moreover, she pondered that if collaborating with Ed was either for better or for worse.

Aysa failed to notice that her deep thoughts had taken her all the way into the dark, starry night. The mysterious moon gave off its luminous moonbeams, which was the only source of light for the female alchemist.

"What did you do to that girl, Ed?"

"I didn't do anything to her! Like I said before, we were sparring and then the next thing you know, she knocked me down and went ballistic on me."

"It's true, Winry. Aysa did get angry at him for no apparent reason."

Ed and Al had just got through with explaining to Winry and Pinako, again, on what had happened with Aysa. It was starting to get dark, and the girl still had not returned to the Rockbell's house. Winry sighed and looked out the window, wondering what could have occurred to make Aysa just storm off. In fact, everyone in the room was wondering that same thing.

-----------------------

Aysa looked up, finally noticing that the sunset sky had now turned into a dark, starry night.

'Geez, I've been out here for that long?' she thought silently to herself. Time sure does fly fast when your mind seems to be so concentrated on so many different things. However, she really didn't want this tranquil peace that she was experiencing to end. She didn't want anyone to disrupt it. Out of the blue, she sensed another person's presence nearby from the sound of rustling grass. She turned her head to see none other than Edward. She groaned to herself, regretting that she ever jinxed the thought.

"What the heck are you doing out here for? Because of you, Winry and the others are blaming me on everything that happened."

"So…?"

"So, I'm not gonna get yelled at _again_ just because you don't want to come inside!" Ed said as he emphasized the word, "again."

Aysa sighed loudly, "Just leave me alone Ed…I'm not really in the mood to argue, ok?"

Ed came up to Aysa, now in front of her. "What's your problem?"

No response. Only the rustle of grass from the breezy wind broke the silence. "Hello? I know you hear me talking to you."

"Ed, I told you to leave me alone!" Aysa's voice rose a bit louder and carried a firm demand with it. She was beginning to get very annoyed with him.

"And I told you to tell me what was wrong!"

That was it. If Ed wanted to hear the truth, then Aysa would give him the truth. "Fine! You wanna know what is wrong!? The truth is that…. I'm jealous of you, Ed….." There was another moment of silence before Aysa added in, "There! I said it! Are you happy? Now go away!"

Ed stood there frozen for a second. It was a while before he responded in a vacant voice, "So…that's the reason…Why?"

Aysa went on with a calmer voice than before, "Why not? I mean, look at you, then look at me. My brother is gone because of my stupid mistake. You on the other hand…You still have Al. Even though he isn't exactly the same Al he was before…At least he's still alive. I guess…seeing you makes me wish that I still had Zane right here with me." Aysa paused before saying, "So there you have it."

Edward looked at Aysa. He now finally understood why she was acting the way she was. Nevertheless, even though all this happened to her, it still didn't mean that she should go into despair over it. He crossed his arms and said blankly, "So what're you going to do? Keep beating yourself up about it? Instead of focusing on the bad times that you had with your brother, try and focus on the good times you had. Same goes with your mother."

Aysa thought that she had been hit in the head with a ten pound weight that spelled the word "Reality" onto it. Out of all the years that she had been pining about how it was all her fault her brother was gone, she never concentrated on the good times she had with him.

She should try it. Who knows? It might even work.

Aysa's tone lightened as she said, "Hmm. Guess I never thought of it that way…" Aysa half smiled as she looked up at Ed. "Guess that mind of yours is useful for some things!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" Ed said in an irritated tone.

Aysa rolled her eyes, but inside, she was grateful for the advice Ed had given her. No matter how well she hid it.

---------------------------------

After the talk, Aysa realized that Ed was indeed quite right regarding thinking about positive things instead of the bad. During the rest of the stay at the Rockbells house, Aysa never did flood herself with tragic memories as she did before. If she ever did start to think about Zane and her mother, it would be about the good times. The times that they had shared together as a family. And this was only _if _she thought about it.

Aysa also learned to not hang on to the past, and to move forward. Sure, she would occasionally recollect on Zane and her mom, but it was never for long like before. However, Aysa wasn't the only one changing. Ed was finally starting to accept the fact that Aysa was his partner. He was even starting to regret ever thinking that she was sort of a setback of any kind. Both Aysa and Ed had changed greatly throughout their time at the Rockbell's house, and everyone could tell.

However, it came time to when the trio had to leave Winry and Pinako. "Colonel's orders," Aysa commented. The sun was setting, signaling the end of a long day and week. Winry, Pinako, Den, Ed , Al, and, lastly, Aysa, all stood outside, saying their farewells to each other.

"Now, don't be strangers. Fill free to come by any time you'd like," Pinako said.

Ed, Al, and Aysa all nodded with Al replying, "Don't worry. We will."

"So…when will be the next time we see you guys back?" Winry asked in a low voice.

"Soon…"It wasn't the exact answer she wanted from Ed, but it would have to do. She sighed and smiled. The three alchemist smiled back – Aysa's and Ed's could be seen, but Al's could not. With that, Ed and Aysa grabbed their bags and the three turned to head off. However, not before Aysa could get any further, Winry stopped her in her tracks.

"Aysa?"

The female alchemist turned as the Elrics continued to walk. "Hm?"

"Make sure you take care of Ed and Al for me, ok? You know their bound to get into some trouble sometime…"

Aysa paused, then smiled, "Sure. No problem. Thanks for the automail, by the way. Really looks good!" The automail that Winry had replaced for her had fitted perfectly. And this comment that Aysa gave Winry made her feel happy.

Winry nodded.

"Hey, Rookie! Lets go!"

The two girls turned to see Ed waiting impatiently with his suitcase flung over his shoulder and Al standing next to him. Both looked as if they were shadows while standing in front of the setting sun's sunlight. Aysa turned back to Winry, ignoring Ed's eager comment and taking her time with her good-bye. "Well, see ya, Winry. It was nice getting the chance to meet you."

Then, with that, Aysa Lockhart joined Alphonse and her new partner, Edward, to their next journey.

**Whew! Glad that's over with! Well, people, you know the guidelines! Give me some feedback to help improve this fic! Crit is always appreciated (and needed)since this is my first story:D **


	8. A Day in Lior

**Ok, people who are reading this. Here's chapter eight for ya! This time, I didn't take forever to do this either :D Yay!**

**Hayate Izumi****: Sorry for not updating in the longest. I'll try to get with you, sometime soon! Thanks for liking my story!**

**Taysgoinghost:**** Yeah, I kinda did take a long break, didn't I? Sorry for the wait, but thank you for taking an interest to the story! **

**You guys rock!! XD**

**------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Eight: A Day in Lior

Time Skip: Ed:15 Aysa:15 Al:14 

Sand, sand dunes, and nothing but the Sun. Only these three things were needed to come up with one place: The desert.

"Ugh! Come oooonnnn! How long does it take to find a city in a desert?!" Aysa trudged in the sand tired, hot, and thirsty. She put her suitcase down and took off her cap to wipe the sweat off her face. She didn't have to think twice before deciding not to put it back on because of the unbearable heat. Aysa then leaned forward and put her hand over her head as if shielding her eyes from the sun. She squinted and scanned the area around her. Nothing so far. She groaned and then slumped. "This. Is. Bad…Now what in the world am I going to do?" Aysa then got a horrible feeling. She knew that her sense of direction was totally lame, so what if…

Aysa shot back up.

"Wait! What if I'm LOST?! No, now I'm never gonna make it outta here! What will I do for food? W-what about water? What if I end up living in this dump for the rest of my life?! Am going to hafta eat scorpions from now on?! I'm gonna die here an old lady! No, no, no, no, NO!" Aysa wailed and fell to her knees. She beat her head on the sand repeating the phrase, "I'm dead, I'm dead" for multiple times. She certainly was dead if she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey! Need a lift?"

Aysa stopped beating herself up and looked to see the source of the voice. It was a man, but not only that. He was driving a cab! Aysa thought she saw heaven. She nodded her head at the cab driver, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much, sir. Thought I'd never make it out here."

The man just made a jolly laugh as he drove the cab, "Don't you mention it! So, where are ya headed?"

"Lior," Aysa said as she put on her cap.

"So…you're going to Lior. Don't mind me asking, but what for?"

"Just going to meet some friends of mine."

"Well, good luck with that. Lior has been a busy place for as long as I can remember. Might take a while to locate them over there."

Aysa leaned back and smiled, "Nah, it shouldn't be too hard for me to find them!" She lied to herself, remembering why she was in this cab in the first place.

The cab driver laughed again, "Well, if you say so. Ah, here we are right now!" Aysa sat up as the car neared the city. Once it came to a complete stop, she came out of the cab and dug in her pocket and gave the man some change.

"Here ya go. Thanks again for the ride, sir."

"Anytime. You take care now. Good luck with finding those friends of yours."

The man then drove off, leaving Aysa at the entrance of the city. She moaned to herself at the last statement the man made. "Thanks. 'Cause I'll need it."

------------------------------------

"Now…This is the life. Just me, myself, and I taking a load off." The girl sighed in a relaxing way as she took another sip of her drink. The fifteen year-old sat in a shack's bar, drinking a fruit drink that she had bought for herself. Her suitcase was on the ground and her beanie lay right next to her glass that she slurped happily in. "Hm. I wonder what's keeping Ed and Al so long? They should have been here by now," Aysa mumbled to herself. She then shrugged, "Eh, oh well. I'm sure they'll be fine. They can handle coming here."

After getting off an assignment that didn't involve Aysa having to be aligned with Ed, Fullmetal had told her that he and Al had maybe found some new leads about the Philosopher's Stone. Knowing that Aysa would also want to have some in on this, he asked her if she wanted to come along. She right away took the offer, and so here she was right now.

From the owner of the shack's words, this place used to be a wasteland before a prophet of some sort came and worked his wonders here, turning what used to be a vacant desert into a flourishing city. The man also stated that he can work miracles, which was completely odd to Aysa. She ran her fingers through her hair as she groaned to herself. Waiting for those two to show up was starting to bug her very much. She took another sip of her drink to calm down, but instead got only a noisy slurp. Aysa looked down in her glass and noticed her drink was exhausted. She then dug in her pockets to see if she had any money left. Empty.

"Aww, man…" That drink was pretty tasty. It was a shame that it was all gone. The owner of the shack, a man that looked to be hitting his senior years, came over to the girl upon hearing her. He was cleaning a glass with a red rag that looked to be tattered from frequent use.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just ran outta money…And I'm also waiting for two of my friends to show up."

"Oh, is that so, eh?"

"Yeah. Have you seen them? One is a boy, about my size, and the other walks around in a suit of amour. You can't miss them." Aysa hoped that he had seen Ed and Al.

The old man scratched his chin for a minute in deep thought before saying, "No, don't think I have seen those two before. Sorry. But maybe you should check the temple for them. They probably came there."

The girl tilted her head at the man, "Temple?" Aysa knew that a temple was usually tied in with religion, which she wasn't a big fan of. However, she was more tolerant to it than Ed was.

The man had just gotten through with cleaning his glass when he said, "Yeah. Travelers stay there often. I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind taking you there. Hey, there she is right now." The man and Aysa turned to see a girl about the same age as Aysa with pink bangs and brown hair wondering around the city. "Hey! Rose!" The man motioned her to come over their direction. Once she came over, she asked with a sweet voice, "Yes?"

"We have a traveler here who's lookin' for a couple of friends of hers. I told her about the temple and that they might be there. Mind if you show her the way?" Aysa didn't mind at all for someone to show her the way to the temple. In fact, she knew that she would need the assistance. But if this girl was the one to show her, then she might as well go by herself.

Rose smiled as she looked at Aysa, "Sure. I was just about to go shopping for my offerings, but I won't mind! And who might you be?"

"Aysa. Aysa Lockhart," she answered flatly. She really didn't see a need to answer all giddy to her.

"Ok, Aysa. Follow me." Doing what she was told, Aysa reluctantly grabbed her beanie and her suitcase and followed Rose in the direction of the temple. As they continued to walk, Rose had begun to pester Aysa with some questions. Like why she was here, or why she was looking for her friends. It was really starting to annoy her, although she did not give evidence toward it when she answered each of Rose's questions calmly. Once Aysa and Rose finally neared the temple, Aysa thought that the nightmare was over as she muttered, "Finally" under her breath. When she and Rose stopped in front of the temple, Aysa walked forward, trying to hurry up the time she had left with Rose.

"Well, thanks for taking me here! Really appreciate it! Later!"

"Oh, wait. Before you go…"

Aysa's whole body slightly jerked as she stopped and slowly turned her head to put on a fake smile while she said through her teeth, "Yes…?" The right corner of her mouth twitched. 'Darn. Now it's obvious I'm faking this,' she said sarcastically to herself.

"Make sure you visit Sir Cornello some time. He's the Sun god's prophet, and I'm sure he'll want to give you some of God's blessings!"

Aysa kept her fake smile up and this time waved a phony wave, "Will do! Bye, now!" What she really wanted to say was, "Will do! Please shut up, now!" Aysa carried on with her walk, hoping that Rose wouldn't say anything else. Thank goodness she didn't. When Aysa entered the temple, she sighed and leaned back on the door. "Yes…she's gone…I'm safe."

Aysa went back on Rose's remark about visiting this Sir Cornello fellow. He did seem a bit interesting, but not the way Rose had intended her to be. Aysa knew this must have been the prophet that the old bartender had mentioned to her earlier. She would tell Ed and Al later when she had the chance. Aysa took in another deep breath as she put her beanie back on. She decided to take a look around the place. Of course, she would search for Ed and Al along the way.

The temple's halls and rooms seemed endless as she roamed for what seemed to be like an eternity. To Aysa, it was certainly one of the biggest structures she had ever seen that held worship to a god. She studied the whole sanctuary through every nook and cranny, amazed at its wonder.

As she walked around, she still saw no sign of Ed or Al anywhere. She began to wonder if they were even in the temple, better yet Lior. After a while, she came across a huge carving of what seemed to be a god. This looked to be the main part of the temple, like where the people's worshipping and sacrifices or anything else they did were performed. "These guys must be very big on religion to have this here…Wonder how much time it took to carve it."

Her voice echoed throughout the temple as she came up close to the carving. She took another good look at it. It was then when she concluded that this must've been the sun god that everyone was talking about. The god looked powerful beyond all measure just by the way he posed. This started to intimidate Aysa. She glared at the carving.

"Oh, yeah? I'm not scared of you." Aysa looked the figure as she waited for the god to make its comeback.

Nothing.

Aysa crossed her arms and looked down to the floor. "Hm. Even if you do look kinda freaky…" She said this part low just in case the carving had remarkably grown ears and could hear. She then decided to move to another direction. To be honest, the monument was really starting to creep her out.

"Aysa?"

The girl turned to the caller of her name. It was Al, who was accompanied by Ed. They had apparently finally arrived to Lior.

"Oh, there you guys are."

"Rose told us that you'd be here," Ed said to Aysa.

Aysa scoffed at the "Rose" part, but said, "I met her before I came here…Anyway, I found out a little bit about this place while waiting. Turns out the people in Lior are really passionate toward their religion. Also, seems like there is this prophet, Cornello, who people claim is the one who can make miracles of some sort."

Al nodded, "Yeah, we know. All about it."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah. Wasn't very hard to miss. All I did was ask the people here about him, and the next thing you know I get slammed with all this crap about him working miracles and such." The boy smirked at his last comment.

"Well, they really seem to believe that this guy can, so it wouldn't hurt to check him out later on, right?" Al said.

"Guess so," Ed replied.

---------------------------------

It was late at night in Lior, signaling that it was time for Aysa to wind down. She had found out a little bit more about Rose earlier that day. From what she heard, Rose was in deep despair. She guessed anyone would if they had just lost someone dear and close to them. From what Al said, Rose lost her boyfriend. Her parents died when she was young, so it must have been pretty hard for her. Aysa could not help but to feel slightly empathetic toward her. She understood how she felt.

Aysa walked to her window and opened it, taking in the air that had just rushed in. Strange how in the daytime, the desert was as hot as the flames that Roy Mustang produced from his alchemy. However, in the nighttime, it was as cool as fresh snow. Aysa leaned on the windowsill. The wind felt good running through her short hair. It was refreshing; however, it also gave her chills. The moon was out, so it emitted enough light to make the city glow. To put it simply: Tonight was a beautiful night. Aysa imagined that Ed and Al were maybe sleep seeing how late it was, so she knew it as time for her to rest also. Unwillingly, she closed her window, ceasing the calming breeze from outside. A minute later, Aysa had finally fallen into deep asleep in her bed, getting consumed into her own dreams.

**Ok! Well, there is that chapter! Hope I did the order of those events right, because I haven't seen FMA in the longest. If there are any problems, please tell meh! And, of course, tell me anything that I could improve on! Yes, I have made my OC a slight Rose hater. Power to the Rose Haters! Hooya!!! Well, in the next one, Ed, Al, and Aysa see what this Cornello guy is really all about:D**


End file.
